Carting containers, also called roll-off containers or dumpsters, are used to remove volumes of waste from a particular location. It is not uncommon in the carting industry for such containers to be misplaced or accidentally pulled by the wrong hauler. In addition, if the container contains a sufficient amount of valuable material like copper wire from a building demolition or other salable material, the container can be an attractive target for theft by an unscrupulous hauler.
Thus, there is a need in the carting container field for a device that provides a better way to address the above problems by reducing the ability of someone other than the proper hauler to pull the container onto their truck for removal.